


that's my trick, i'm her pimp

by ringthealarm



Category: Doja Cat (Musician) - Fandom, Hip Hop RPF, Megan Thee Stallion (Musician) - Fandom, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facials, Spanking, Trans Female Character, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringthealarm/pseuds/ringthealarm
Summary: she my flip. don't forget, that's my trick. she my bottom bitch.
Relationships: Doja Cat/Megan Thee Stallion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	that's my trick, i'm her pimp

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is just a valentine's oneshot for you all cause i haven't posted in a year.
> 
> before i start,  
> 1\. i'm reaching new territory with myself posting this cause of the content. i, the author, am trans so if anyone is weary of that tag. i felt comfortable to post and write this plus it was fun to do.  
> 2\. i AM planning to make a verse with this. this is just a standalone thing cause of the occasion i wanted it for but i want to do more with them and will.  
> 3\. this is just smut and nothing else really! 
> 
> have a sweet day 💋

doja rolled her eyes at rico still sleeping beside her. it was almost three in the afternoon and doja wanted to go to the skatepark already. she wouldn’t mind on any other day that her sister was lazy because whatever, but she wanted to see the new girl that’s been hanging around there for 10 months now. every time doja thought or saw her, she got sickening butterflies in the pit of her stomach. she didn’t even know how the fuck mystery girl ended up in los angeles, but she knew she was from houston and that made doja’s panties soaked every time she heard her deep accent. doja didn’t hang out with her, as her other friends did, but they do talk so often to each other on twitter daily so she considered her as a casual friend of hers from that. it was enough for her to fantasize about making megan hers every night, rubbing her clit severely dreaming about her. she hasn’t had it this bad for anyone for years. god, she was so fucked. (and wanted to be. very badly.)

she felt rico stir, breaking doja out of her gay girl daydream. rico knew doja’s crush was so bad, but rico hardly knew megan besides her name and brief convos they had in passing with mutual friends, so she teased doja for being this sprung, always making her best friend groan in playful annoyance cause doja speaks to her daily online.

“bitch, wake up! i wanna go out!” doja nudged lightly then slapped rico’s arm hard, making rico growl slightly in irritation.

“doja, stop that shit! i wanna sleep, fuck!” rico rolled over, getting away from doja’s warm touch. doja huffed and continued scrolling down her twitter feed, bored as fuck now. doja would have been in her own room but doja and rico stayed up again, just talking like usual, and she didn’t want to lug back to her space in the middle of the night. 

doja and rico were practically sisters at this point. they’ve been best friends since rico moved to california when she was 7, and doja took her in when rico’s family were being borderline abusive to her plus sent her to live somewhere else when she was 15 when they found her kissing a girl on rico’s backyard patio. doja ever since that day swore to look after her and end anyone who dares to harm rico anymore. doja was one of the few people rico trust in this world completely. rico and doja vibed so well to the point others on the outside ask if they’re fucking or not. they both say they’re soulmates and leave it alone because they are, even though they make fake gagging noises when they hear it. they’re blood-related at this point; a found family and a unbreakable sisterhood.

rico closed her eyes for 30 minutes more and then turned back around to doja, sitting up on her side of the bed, looking at her tapping at her phone at nonsense.

“are you ever gonna ask megan out on a date or are you gonna keep stalking her pages everywhere?” rico asked in a teasing voice. doja didn’t react but she knew her sis was right. she had no clue why she was so hesitant to just tell megan to come around her way in person. mainly doja would be the one people had this effect over or she would have no time approaching whoever she wanted, but she was very shy about it and that was a new experience. what if megan didn’t like doja? she hated that she got anxious over the thought? for why? social media interactions have doja so sprung already, always interacting with each other on twitter and instagram commenting on each other’s posts. megan was the only person doja let besides rico call her by her actual name, amala. she wanted to scream how bad and embarrassing this crush was now and how she looked to everyone right now.

“today,” doja stated simply. “i’ll do it today… if you get the fuck up—“ then doja threw a pillow in rico’s face, making them both laugh.

“finally, sis! enough of this weird pining shit for someone you hardly said two words to in-person and you can whenever you wanted. it’s time.”

  
  


△

doja and rico pulled up to the familiar skatepark parking lot three hours later. one of the places they call home besides various hangout spots in los angeles. doja was putting up cute braids in her slick-looking dark purple wig today while rico was rolling up blunts on the dashboard after doja parked her white 1978 trans am in the parking lot. there was a comfortable silence between them when they were doing their separate things while the aux was playing music from doja’s phone. doja hates being outwardly sentimental but small moments like this are her absolute favorite times with rico and always will be.

normani and victoria knocked on doja’s window, waving at the two girls goofily before doja rolled it down greeting them. they had a small conversation before rico asked the question she and doja needed to know, briefly interrupting. normani and victoria were so cute and a bit annoying since dating each other but no one minded. it seemed like they were perfect for each other anyway.

“where’s megan?”

normani got her phone out of her pocket while answering. “oh. she’s just at home. didn’t wanna come today, had other things on her mind. dunno what’s up though.” she ended with a small shrug still tapping profusely.

rico and doja shared a brief look before turning back to them.

“yo, we’ll meet up with y’all later.” doja told both of the girls. normani and victoria just said “iight” in unison, walking away together, hands intertwined.

doja didn’t know what took over her mind or her hands or what fucking ever in that moment, but she pulled up the twitter app on her phone and sent megan a casual dm. the impulsing feeling was too strong but honestly? doja’s body was making the shots here.

@dojidoji [07:10 pm] u good?

doja put the phone down in light anxiety, feeling her hands were trembling slightly. before she wanted to even think about being embarrassed, starting this, she felt her phone vibrate with a reply.

@theestallion [07:12 pm] yea  
@theestallion [07:12 pm] u shld come thru

doja swallowed the lump in her throat. was megan expecting doja to dm her today or what? doja paused for a couple of seconds thinking how she should reply.

“whatchu doing?” rico asked, watching her sister go through 10 visible emotions in the face beside her in the past 3 minutes.

“i’m in megan’s dms,” doja paused. “she wants me to come over and i—“

“nigga, are you fucking dumb? pull up!”

@dojidoji [07:14 pm] yea?  
@doijdoji [07:14 pm] gimme ur location  
@dojidoji [07:15 pm] icb i’m just asking this after months of talking to you on here

“rico, you cool with finding a way home?”

“girl yes! finally! now you can stop having wet dreams about her and have the real thing!” doja rolled her eyes with a smile waiting for megan’s response and hearing rico pack up and close the car door behind her as she was hyper-focused on the screen.

@theestallion [07:15 pm] can’t wait to see you sexy 😚  
@theestallion [07:16 pm] lol i knew you would come eventually, amala 

doja groaned out loud and put her address into her phone, making her way to megan. she knew that this was extremely forward for the both of them and that it was planned on one end but doja was in heat, she didn’t fucking care that megan was telling her to come over to her house unexpectedly like this.

△

  
  


doja pulled up to megan’s house, waiting for whatever to come next as she rang the doorbell. doja pulled at her tight black leather pants and adjusted her black and red bustier top under a long off white blazer, tapping her white doc martens. she was so glad it wasn’t summer or hot today. if doja wasn’t powered by lust right now, she would be questioning fully why and how megan invited her over. did megan know she liked her and it was highkey embarrassing for others to notice or she felt the same? these are both bold moves they’re both doing at the same time, so it’s no way this could not be mutual. of course, doja would be oblivious because she’s clueless in that regard most times.

she heard the door unlock and then she saw megan a few seconds later, with pretty minimal makeup and a graphic white t-shirt of some anime doja has never seen in her life and tight black jeans, her hair in a messy bun with some strands still in her face.

“come on.” before doja could say anything, megan grabbed her hand with force to pull her inside. if doja wasn’t swooning before, she would be now. megan’s touch was so familiar and warm, she felt like melting. at the same time, she was forceful and doja’s mind went crazy.

in seconds, she was fully inside, with a hard push forward and with a blink, doja heard the front door close and locked and then megan threw her up against the wall, making doja groan (or at least she thought because she wasn’t aware of much in these seconds). doja had no time to process what just happened but who cares right now. megan had doja pinned to it, leaving no room for her to escape but like she would have anyway. megan then grabbed the back of doja’s head, fisting and pulling her hair, making doja now look her in the eyes.

“you’re so fucking sexy, miss amala. you don’t think i know that i notice you staring at me? at the skatepark? at the diner? anywhere we happen to frequent with our mutual friends? you commenting on my ig pics first thing knowing you jerk off to them everyday, i bet. you talking to me on social media 24/7 like i’m not aware you want this dick.”

before doja had the chance to respond, megan let go of her hair and pushed doja back against the wall hard again, her head feeling the blunt force of the sudden action first, making doja moan out loud this time and she was aware. she was so turned on.

megan then grabbed doja’s chin to force eye contact again.

“you’re my bitch now, amala.”

megan then kissed doja, making the smaller woman dizzy for two seconds but she kissed back, parting her lips to make the kiss deeper. megan then slowly took off doja’s clothes while they were heavily making out, staring with doja’s pants and black lace panties until everything was off. megan ran her fingers against doja’s outer folds and felt her body squirm with anticipation. megan loved how excited she was already.

megan detached herself from doja’s lips with a loud smack and then made her stare at her again.

“finger yourself.”

doja slowly ran her manicured hand around the outside of her wet pussy, trying to find her clit to rub fast circles on it.

“keep looking at me.”

doja automatically moaned on contact feeling how soaked she was and feeling her inner folds before she went to her desired spot. she went faster trying to keep her eyes with megan’s but she was failing so hard. megan snapped at her when she had her vision falter again and again but it felt so good, she didn’t care at this point.

megan could tell she was close to how she was sounding and moving. megan abruptly told doja to halt her movements and doja obeyed.

megan then started to caress the shorter woman's face lightly with her fingertips.

“mhm. amala, baby, what do you want to do to me?” megan leaned down to kiss her neck and she felt doja shiver. megan hummed to herself in delight.

doja up until this point was a bit submissive, but a switch flipped in her mind. she was the same, if not more elevated than megan in the bedroom.

“i want you to ride my face so bad. i want you to beat up this pussy so bad that i can’t fucking take it anymore. i want you to fill this hole for hours with your cock. you can do that, right?” doja ended with a slight growl and megan smirked.

megan then again pulled doja forward and lugged her to her bedroom. megan then closed and locked her bedroom, once doja was inside. megan then walked to the edge of her bed, telling doja to come closer.

“come here babe,” doja walked, more like swayed in front of her, giving her a show. megan loved to watch her. 

“get on your knees.”

doja did, now pulling off her pants, whilst megan took off her own shirt. doja then grabbed megan’s dick through her boy shorts, then doja pulled those down, making her cock spring out.

“mmh holy fuck,” doja said automatically, without a filter, and megan chuckled. 

“i get that a lot, ya know?”

“your cock is so big.” doja hummed as she absentmindedly ran her hand up and down her cock, making it hard. doja then stopped and licked megan’s tip, swirling her tongue lightly around it. doja then took one of her delicate hands to massage her balls, making megan hum in approval. doja then slowly took her in her mouth, getting a groove. she wanted to deep throat so bad but she had to take her slowly. doja took megan half in, really getting a rhythm while her free hand was now on the free part of her shaft, moving it up and down. doja could tell that she liked her dick sucked sloppy cause megan made the most noise when she was getting slobbered on.

doja eventually removed her hand and took her in as much as she could. megan moaned the loudest she had that night and grabbed the back of doja’s head, making her go deeper, which made doja gag in response. they both liked that.

“choke on my dick, bitch. fuck.” megan moaned so loud while forcing doja to have megan’s whole cock in her mouth. megan was about to cum watching doja’s pretty head bob up and down on her. doja was so good, probably the best girl she ever had blowing her. megan was getting louder and doja was getting messier too, moaning like megan was. megan was getting louder and grunting.

“oh fuck. wait, i don’t want to cum in your mouth.” megan moaned out and doja immediately pulled off, with a loud pop.

megan then stroked her cock, watching doja close her eyes with her tongue slightly out now. after several seconds, megan’s huge load shot out all over doja’s face and mouth, making her grin. doja then looked up into megan’s eyes, cleaning herself up and licking her cum with her fingers.

when doja was done, megan made doja stand up then threw her on the bed. megan climbed on top of her, entering her slowly making doja moan so loud. doja then switched them over making her now on top.

“wait! should i put on a condom?” megan asked and doja waved her hand.

“bitch—”

“i’ll be ok, i got precautions on me. now shut up, i wanna ride you so bad, daddy.” doja voice dipped in lust, adjusting herself on megan. doja was now riding megan like she was in a first-class rodeo, megan watching doja bounce and roll on her thick black cock. megan loved watching doja’s big tits bounce, megan’s hands on doja’s hips to keep her in place and doja’s hands were on megan’s stomach, making her go deeper inside her.

megan thought doja was so beautiful even the first time she saw her when she came to cali. megan never approached doja first for months now because she knew once she did, she would be too obsessed with her. megan did have a crush on doja so bad but she tried to keep it lowkey and just communicate with her on social media only. she didn’t just want to fuck her brains out or hit and run, she wanted a friendship; some foundation of a real relationship but megan did want to test the waters, even though doja knows megan is trans. megan mentioned it first thing on twitter (and has to for her safety) and doja liked it and replied “queen tingz 👸🏾💗” which made megan’s heart so warm. she’s just so wary about that shit. megan lowkey followed (well, observed) doja around and got friendly with her crew first. megan knew doja liked her too so she took that to her advantage when she was bored and got her right where she wanted. megan wanted doja so bad that she constantly pre cums when doja posts a pic (doja lately has been posting so many thirst traps which makes megan jerk off on the spot). a bit messy in the end but both have been dancing around lust around each other for the longest now.

doja kept getting louder and vocal, about to climax. megan moaning too.

“megan, fuck! i love this dick, i do so much!” doja screeched out, grinding down harder on megan. megan was so close too, she was about to scream.

“you want me to cum in you?” megan grunted still her hands on doja’s hips pulling her in.

“you better!” doja moaned out.

several seconds later, doja had such a powerful climax, she saw stars in her vision. megan came in doja right after, both of them having a powerful symphony in the room right now. doja continued to move a bit on her until she calmed down. doja moved off her dick and then sat on her abs. doja leaned down to kiss megan’s soft lips again.

megan leaned up slightly to meet her halfway. when their lips met, doja laughed in the kiss. megan then flipped them over so she’s on top, still kissing doja.

“meg…” doja did a long whine and megan laughed, pulling back, doja's head hitting her silk pillow.

“yes, miss amala?”

“sit on my face, please. i want your cock in my face so badly again.”

doja scooted back, megan adjusting herself on doja’s face. doja then took megan’s whole tip in, gargling as much dick as she could in the position she was in. megan didn’t care how much noise she was making anymore, doja’s mouth was so good. she was about to go insane.

“fuck, you’re so good! i’m gonna nut any minute!” megan shrieked. doja was probably the best she’s ever had giving head. she never wanted to let her out of her sight after this. doja was like magic. megan was kinda screaming internally for waiting this long to make a major move but… it was now or never. also, she was now screaming because she came once again, shooting a major load down doja’s throat, and some of it running down doja's chin. she swallowed it like a champ. she was kinda amazed at how good she was but also, she knew she was a freak anyway. not even by the stories, she heard from close friends, but her vibe too. doja was gonna be her new everything and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

megan moved off her face and started to slide down her slowly, now gonna work on her too, starting with doja’s dusty brown nipples in her mouth. she thought about being face deep in doja’s pussy for months and now she was finally here. megan so was excited that she didn’t even tease her with foreplay or made her wait when she reached her sweet spot, she started to lick her delicate lips, hearing doja’s breath hitch sharply and giving a soft moan. megan worked her tongue exploring her and trying to see what she reacted to the most before doing what she wanted to do the longest - suck on her clit.

doja right now was going in overdrive. she wanted this for so long she felt like weeping. megan was so good at eating her out like she knew she would be. her tongue was so good and hitting all her spots. when megan reached her clit, she let out a long moan and held a tighter fistful grip on megan’s now loose and down jet black hair from her bun. megan sucked and licked her sensitive area like it was her last time ever gonna do this.

“meg--mhhph” doja whined out but hardly. megan was so fucking good, she struggled to even get that out. her voice was borderline hoarse now and doja was sure she was screaming at this point, but she didn’t care. megan didn’t either. she loved hearing that shit. 

“bitch, fuck! right there, right there! keep sucking me like that!” doja was so close, her leg was jolting up and she was tugging on the tall girl’s hair rougher. megan then put her tongue in doja’s warm hole and a few seconds later, doja came so hard, megan felt like she was about to drown in her and you know what? that was fucking heaven right now. 

when megan was cleaning her up (making doja cum again three times and she stopped when doja couldn’t take it anymore, asking her to stop in tears), she stretched up and went on doja’s right side, trying to spoon her. doja accepted and let her move in closer. it was silent for such a long period between them, maybe 30 minutes or so. they were both awake and alert, smiling at being each other’s embraces finally.

“you purposely did this shit on valentine’s day or was it a spur of the moment to make a move?” doja asked with a chuckle, megan laughing too.

“nah. my body was just calling you today. also, go big or go home for the 14th, ya know? plus, my birthday is tomorrow. two for one.”

“you’re so fucking hot,” doja murmured, sounding out of it; just vibing. megan just smiled at her. doja and megan cuddled some more, now having a regular conversation. doja also felt megan’s hard erection on her ass the more they spoke. it was turning her on more and more by the second.

“meg? fuck me.” doja didn’t even have to finish what she was saying because she felt megan play with her ass and spread her legs not even a split second after it left her mouth.

“get on all fours,” megan commanded and the smaller girl didn’t hesitate. megan got out of bed to stand on the side of it to be up on her feet. she lightly pulled doja closer to her and entered her from the back. from the way doja was sounding, she knew that was only right.

megan then slapped her ass so hard while pounding her, making doja do a loud screech and moan. then, megan did, again and again, making doja do falsetto noises now.

“you like that, bitch?” megan growled, slapping doja’s ass harder and harder now.

“yes, daddy! fuck me just like that!” doja was literally in another dimension right now. she didn’t know megan would lay the pipe this damn good but god, she never wanted this night to end. megan also felt the same about doja. they both didn’t say anything. the only sound in the room was their moans and screams like they were harmonizing.

“oh god… i’m gonna-- umphh-” doja came so hard, she almost blacked out. megan came a minute after her, still pumping in her slowly. when she was done, she pulled out and flopped on top of doja.

“happy valentine’s day, amala. thank you for not being oblivious today. i couldn't take it anymore. i was about to scream.” megan muttered, kissing doja’s neck.

doja snorted underneath her then broke out in a belly laugh, making the woman on top of her laugh so hard too. she for once was glad her clueless self read no signs prior to this day. this was perfect.

“happy valentine’s day and happy birthday, megan.”


End file.
